Carácter
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: VIÑETA #50. RETO CUMPLIDO. —¿Por qué Sai? — Ino sonrió contra su pecho, fingiéndose dormida para no contestar. SasuIno!


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**oOo**

* * *

**.**

**Viñeta #50**

**Carácter**

**.**

* * *

**oOo**

_"Buena suerte"_

Dijo Naruto antes de despedirse frente a la casa que los Yamanaka les habían obsequiado tras su boda, a lo que Sasuke solo había respondido con un gesto vago a pesar de que bien sabía que necesitaba de toda la suerte posible en esos momentos.

—¿Sasuke? —se oyó apenas atravesó la entrada. Ino siempre preguntaba, a pesar de que podía sentir su presencia a kilómetros, desde su noviazgo le daba la falsa seguridad de que podía sorprenderla, cosa que Sasuke a veces agradecía en su mente.

—Sí.

—¡Estoy en la cocina! —la oyó exclamar, tan alegre como siempre, mientras oía sus pasos y movimientos ahora pesados a causa de su avanzado estado de embarazo. Entonces el último Uchiha tomó valor y se encaminó a su encuentro, quedándose detrás de ella para observarla en su vestido color púrpura y ese delantal amarillo que siempre usaba en la tienda, yendo y viniendo con una cazuela llena de patatas y otras verduras, tan dueña del lugar y segura de sí misma como siempre —Estoy preparando la cena. Carne y verduras parrilladas —le sonrió tras darle un rápido beso de bienvenida en los labios y seguir con lo suyo mientras su esposo se paraba detrás, observándola.

Y de pronto, el ex ninja renegado tuvo deseos de suspirar con resignación.

De ser cualquier otra mujer su esposa, Sasuke no hubiera preguntado, apenas si habría tenido la cortesía de avisar que partiría. Pero Ino no era como las otras mujeres, por eso la había escogido. Porque a pesar de amarlo su carácter seguía siendo fiero e indomable, Sasuke lo sabía, y aunque no dudaba que ella lo amara, sí dudaba de que sobreviviría después de plantearle su idea, sobre todo con la fecha del nacimiento de su primer hijo tan cerca.

—Ino... —carraspeó, sintiéndose muy estúpido por hacerlo, igual que la primera vez que le había pedido una cita. Llevaban casi un año casados, y aún no podía evitar sentirse como un niño ansioso cuando le hablaba.

—¿Sí? —respondió ella todavía de espaldas, afanada en terminar de pelar las patatas para la cena. Y aunque su tono había sido casual y natural, a Sasuke se le formó un nudo en la garganta al instante.

En ese momento volvió a carraspear, tanteando la superficie de un calendario colgado en la pared con la punta de los dedos para distraerse en algo. Y se odió a sí mismo por ser tan débil como el día de su primera cita, la cual se pasó mirando hacia sus pies mientras Ino hablaba y hablaba, incapaz siquiera de mirarla o ella habría notado todos los sentimientos que bullían en su interior solo por tenerla cerca.

Nunca le había gustado parecer débil frente a nadie, pero con Ino siempre era así.

—Hmp. Yo tengo que... En la reunión con los Kages, Sakura y Naruto, yo...

—¿Hubo una reunión? —Sasuke maldijo el tono jocoso de Ino al interrumpirlo, restándole tanta importancia a lo que iba a decirle que fue abrumador. Por supuesto que ella sabía de la reunión; ella siempre lo sabía todo, no en vano era una de las kunoichis más poderosas de la aldea (hecho que lo enorgullecía secretamente). Nada nunca pasaba en Konoha sin que Ino Yamanaka Uchiha (así le gustaba llamarla en su mente) lo supiera. Sin embargo, Sasuke decidió jugar el mismo juego de su esposa y ver si de esa forma todo se hacía más fácil.

—Sí —bufó, alejándose del refrigerador para dejar que Ino sacara la carne maserada y siguiera cocinando, esperando a que ella volviera a darle la espalda antes de seguir hablando. Entonces se aclaró la garganta nuevamente, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho con aire casual —Y hay una cosa... —vaciló, pero al final se armó de valor, enderezó la espalda y continuó —Se discutió un asunto que tú y yo debemos...

—No lo hagas —lo interrumpió su esposa, haciendo que Sasuke se apabullara de tal manera que solo reaccionó sin esconder su sorpresa.

—¿Qué?

De pronto hubo un cambio en el ambiente, que se tornó odiosamente pesado y hostil. Todavía dándole la espalda, Ino tomo un cuchillo y empezó a cortar tiras de carne con una precisión aterradora mientras seguía hablando:

—Ni siquiera lo intentes —advirtió, sin abandonar la cocina en ningún momento. Y Sasuke supo que era suicida preguntar, pero aún así se arriesgó:

—¿Qué cosa? —dijo, y a pesar de todo su entrenamiento no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando su esposa tomó el cuchillo en su mano y lo clavó sobre la mesa, enterrando casi la mitad de la hoja de un solo furioso movimiento.

—No te arriesgues. No vas a ir a ese viaje mientras yo estoy aquí, a punto de dar a luz a tu hijo —Ino no levantó la voz en ningún momento, ni siquiera gritó, pero había tanta tensión en sus movimientos que no había duda de que otra vez se había metido en su mente, y estaba furiosa —No pienso pasar por todo eso sola, mucho menos correr a buscarte en este estado. ¿En qué estabas pensando? —le reprochó, y con la misma facilidad con la que había enterrado el cuchillo lo sacó y siguió cocinando, pero todavía no había sido suficiente para Sasuke Uchiha.

—Es por nuestro hijo que debo hacerlo —musitó, perdiendo la confianza a cada palabra que salía de su boca. Y en ese instante Ino se giró al fin para enfrentarlo, enarbolando el cuchillo en su mano derecha directamente hacia él.

—No te atrevas, Uchiha Sasuke. No te atrevas a usar a nuestro hijo como excusa —gruñó, dándose la vuelta inmediatamente para seguir con su trabajo.

Sasuke entonces bufó. Era más fácil ser valiente cuando ella no lo miraba directamente.

—Hice una promesa, y lo sabes —dijo con calma, pero esa vez Ino no reaccionó, como si no lo hubiera escuchado. Eso le dio más valor —Debo ir a ese viaje y asegurarme de que todo el mal...

—_"¿Debes?"_ —ella se burló, alzando la cabeza unos instantes con gracia —Lo que tú debes hacer es acompañar a tu esposa en estos momentos, ¿o qué? ¿Quieres el divorcio?

Sasuke frunció el ceño, sin estar listo para esa pregunta. Pero aún así no quiso ceder ante tal chantaje emocional, así que le restó importancia.

—No digas eso. Sabes que lo hago por el bien de todo el mundo, en especial por el bebé, y por ti. Ustedes son lo más importante que tengo, y haría cualquier cosa para que...

—¡¿Cualquier cosa?! —Ino estalló al fin, volteando con su cuchillo apuntándole peligrosamente. Y aunque no tenía miedo de ser herido, Sasuke sí sintió terror ante la mirada furibunda de su esposa —¡¿Como abandonarnos para irte en un viaje a quién sabe dónde, y por quién sabe cuánto tiempo?! ¡¿Y además en una misión que podría cumplir cualquier otro ninja?! ¡Jah! —tan rápido como había volteado, la Kunoichi regresó a su cocina, cortando más y más tiras de carne antes de volver a romper el silencio, de nuevo calmada —Creo que no estás entendiendo que tienes una esposa a tu lado, Uchiha Sasuke, no un perro que te esperará fielmente después de cada uno de tus viajes de justiciero. Pero si quieres ir, ve. Aunque no te aseguro que ni yo ni tu hijo estemos aquí cuando regreses.

—¿Qué?

Ella se encogió de hombros, tomando toda la carne para meterla en otra cazuela, sin darle importancia al asunto, como si estuvieran discutiendo el clima.

—Si hoy sales por esa puerta, entonces pediré el divorcio y me casaré con otro ninja. Tal vez con Sai, así no me alejo demasiado del modelo original, y mi hijo tiene un padre parecido a él. Y sabes que lo haré. Sabes que no voy a dejar que me abandones, y mucho menos te voy a esperar como una idiota. Así que, tú decide —anunció, enfrentándolo una vez más, con las manos fuertemente sujetas a la mesa tras ella y una sonrisa pasiva en los labios —. ¿Crees que Sai será un buen padre para mí bebé?

...

El reloj anunciaba casi medianoche cuando la puerta de la nueva residencia Uchiha volvió a abrirse. Ino estaba despierta, pues el bebé no dejaba de patear, y además estaba demasiado molesta como para ceder al sueño. Entonces sintió su presencia primero, y después su cuerpo metiéndose en la cama.

Ella amaba a Sasuke, lo había hecho desde que tenía memoria. Pero una cosa era amar, y otra muy distinta dejarse pisotear. Y por mucho que amara a Sasuke, no esperaría por él toda su vida. Tenía demasiado orgullo y amor propio para hacerlo, y ya estaba harta de sus cosas de vengador adolescente. Así que, todavía demasiado molesta, estaba a punto de enviarlo al sofá cuando Sasuke le habló primero:

—El hermano de Gaara tomará mi lugar hasta que pueda entrenar a alguien para hacer ese viaje —gruñó, y aunque Ino no dijo nada, sonrió.

—Sabía que podías encontrarle la solución, cariño —suspiró después de unos instantes, tomando el brazo sano de su esposo para pasarlo por su cintura y acoplar sus cuerpos como les gustaba a ambos. Sasuke gruñó algo y después guardó silencio por un rato. Ino tenía muchas cualidades, pues era hermosa, alegre, divertida, inteligente y talentosa; pero sobre todo tenía carácter. Sasuke lo sabía, y aunque a veces lo irritaba era lo que más ñe gustaba de ella. Por eso la abrazó más fuerte, disfrutando del momento hasta que una idea lo asaltó, y entonces preguntó:

—¿Por qué Sai?

Ino sonrió contra su pecho, fingiéndose dormida para no contestar. Después de todo, Sasuke merecía algún tipo de castigo por siquiera haber pensado que ella lo dejaría abandonarla.

**oOo**

_**N **del** A:**_

**Uff! Tardé años, pero al fin terminé este auto-reto! xD**

**Me siento muy feliz de haber cumplido una de tantas cosas que me he propuesto, y no puedo dejar de agradecerles a ustedes, las personas que siempre me acompañan del otro lado, con comentarios, likes y todo su apoyo. En el mundo SasuIno conocí gente maravillosa, y aunque he estado algo alejado, me alegra haber perdido la timidez hace años e intentarlo pese a lo extraño de ser el único varón en algo que se creía exclusivo de mujeres. **

**Muchas gracias a ustedes, queridos lectores, por hacerme sentir que vale la pena tanto esfuerzo, y por nunca conformarse con el canon. **

**Nos veremos en más actualizaciones.**

**H.S.**


End file.
